Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Max Power~
Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Max Power~ is the second generation of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart made by MitsuMitsu-chan. Plot Kotomi and Yukiko, Nagisa's and Honoka's daughters, were walking to school together when they suddenly saw a bright light at the forest near their homes. Kotomi wanted to go to the forest, but Yukiko said they were going to be late. Yukiko gave in at the end, and they went into the forest. There, they met two "stuffed animals" Maple and Hina. Then a villain appeared, and they transformed into PreCure. They later joined Mitsuki, Hikari's daughter. Characters is Nagisa and Shougo's daughter. Like her mother, she has a love for takoyaki and chocolate. She has a large appetite, and she hates studying. Despite that, she is quite smart. But she is not exactly like her mother, she loves shopping and dressing up. She is more girly, but can be a tomboy sometimes. She is in the Lacrosse Club in school. Her cure form is Cure Orange (キュアオレンジ Kyua Orenji). is Honoka's daughter. She is very smart and popular, like Honoka. She is childhood friends with Kotomi and they fight alot, but they still are best friends. She does not eat a lot, but she also likes takoyaki. Her cure form is Cure Blue (キュアブルウ Kyua Buruu). is Hikari's daughter. She likes cleanliness, and is very neat. She also is very smart. She currently lives with her mother and Akane. Everyday after school, she helps out at Tako Cafe. Her cure form is Shiny Star (シャイにスタア Shaini Sutaa). Previous Cures Mascots Maple (メイッペル Meipperu) is Mepple's and Mipple's son and Kotomi's fairy partner. They do not argue like Nagisa and Mepple does, but instead has a good friendship. Nagisa does not get annoyed by Maple, as she thinks Maple is much more better than his father. Hina (日向 Hina) is the new princess of hope of the Garden of Light. She has a crush on Maple. She is Yukiko's fairy partner. Pollen' (ポレン Poren) is Pollun's and Lulun's good friend. He is very childish, and sometimes annoy Mitsuki, but she doesn't mind. Villain (I know my villain names are weird names but I hate villains anyway, so it doesn't matter whether they have weird names or not) Dark King is the main villain. After many years after defeat, he was revived. Ivy is the first female villain. Ugly is the second villain. He is always seen with Ivy during battle. Creepy is the leader of Ivy and Ugly. Like his name, he creeps the girls out sometimes. Boy in the mansion like Hikaru, he is a mysterious boy living in the mansion. Though Hikari knows him, she doesn't tell Mitsuki about it. Allies Queen (クイーン Kuiin) is the queen of the Garden of Light. Lulun (ルルシ Rurun) is the princess of light. She is always seen with Queen. Princess Jewel (ジュエル王女 Jueru Ōjo) Dark King wants to kidnap her, so she hides in the Garden of Light, currently under Queen's protection. Locations Verone Academy - is the cures' school. Garden of Rainbows - where the cures live. Garden of Light - Where Maple, Hina and Pollen live. Tako Cafe - a cafe that Akane owns and where the cures usually hang out. Trivia Gallery Coming soon... Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure